1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety accessories, and particularly to a bathtub safety gate that prevents unsupervised access to a bathtub by toddlers or infirm adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bathroom is the venue for many accidents in the home and a great many of these bathroom accidents involve the bathtub. Small children and infirm or Alzheimer-stricken adults often have unsupervised access to the bathtub, which access may result in injury or death due to scalding or drowning. The related art discloses barriers that are designed to prevent access to a bathtub by unattended persons such as children or handicapped adults. However, the disclosed related art has proven to be cumbersome and ineffective. The art would certainly welcome a bathtub barrier that would effectively prevent access to a bathtub by small children and some handicapped adults and yet be easily manipulated by able persons. Thus, a bathtub safety gate solving the aforementioned problems is desired.